


Wredne dziewczyny

by SweetyBabe



Series: Malec Love [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Camille Belcourt Being An Asshole, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lydia Branwell & Alec Lightwood Friendship, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood-centric, Manipulative Camille Belcourt, Protective Alec Lightwood, Sad Magnus Bane, Saphael, True Love, toksyczny związek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetyBabe/pseuds/SweetyBabe
Summary: Trzy częściowa opowieść o wrednej dziewczynie, toksycznym związku, walce o siebie i prawdziwą miłość.Alicante Highschool.Camille to nietypowa królowa szkoły. Jest gwiazdą wszędzie, zawsze błyszczy i ludzie ją kochają. Więc czemu ta trójka rodzeństwa, a szczególnie ta Isabelle, zabiera jej jak najbardziej zasłużoną uwagę? Będzie musiała coś z tym zrobić.Magnus jest bez pamięci zakochany w pięknej Camille i zrobiłby dla niej wszystko. Ubierał jak "prawdziwy mężczyzna", zrezygnował z marzeń, cokolwiek by go poprosiła. Jednak przyjaźń z paczką przyjaciół pokazuje mu jaka naprawdę jest, a pewien niebieskooki Lightwood uczy, że bycie sobą jest ważne.Ugh, nie znoszę opisywać opo. Jest spoko i Malecowo i tyle XD





	1. Wredna dziewczyna

Camille była, i jest królową szkoły oraz zawsze będzie jedną z najlepiej zapamiętanych tu uczennic. W końcu jej starzy byli bogaci, jej twarz zdobiła kampanie reklamową Maybelline, reklamy z nią leciały w godzinach największej oglądalności, a wszyscy faceci ślinili się na jej wygląd. W końcu po to chodziła z Magnusem, żeby zawsze wyglądała bosko! A ten jak na faceta dobrze się znał na upiększaniu. Camille nie mogła też narzekać na swój szkolny fejm, choć miała ochotę rozerwać szyję tej wieśniaczki Lydii Branwell, która jakimś cudem kradła jej fanów. Dziwka!  
Jednak tak czy inaczej nikt nigdy, przenigdy nie mógł jej zagrozić. 

\- A słyszeliście, że ma przenieść się do nas aż trójka nowych uczniów? – Zapytała Sara podczas długiej przerwy.  
Od kiedy pojawiły się pogłoski nikt nie mówił o niczym innym. Wszyscy byli bardzo ciekawi, co irytowało Camille. Co ją obchodzą jacyś z pewnością gorsi od niej ludzie. No chyba, że okażą się być jej potrzebni… wtedy może się nimi zainteresuje.  
\- Słyszałam, że to będzie rodzeństwo. – Odparła Ina z błyszczącymi oczami. – Dziewczyna i dwóch facetów.  
\- Ciekawe czy będą przystojni? – Zastanowiła się Sara.  
\- I gdzie zamieszkają. – Odparła Camille ze sztucznym uśmiechem. – Kto jeszcze liczy na nową miejscówkę domówek? – Zaśmiała się podnosząc delikatnie rączkę.  
Wszyscy przy stole podnieśli ręce.  
\- Ale moje imprezy i tak pozostaną najlepsze. – Powiedział Magnus, podkreślając to gestem ręki.  
\- Oczywiście kochanie. – Uśmiechnęła się słodziutko, a on szybko się odwdzięczył.  
To niesamowite, że właściwie dorosły facet może wyglądać jak owieczka, pomyślała zaintrygowana. No i chodził za nią jak małe zwierzątko. Doskonale pamiętała jak zirytowana była, gdy łaził za nią niczym piesek i denerwował wiecznymi pochlebstwami. A razem za nim jego znajomi, patrzący na nią jak na coś nieprzyjemnego, w co wdepnęli. W sumie to im na złość postanowiła z nim być. Doskonała decyzja. Chłopaczek okazał się tak łatwy do manipulowania. Wystarczyło wypaplać jakieś bzdury o miłości i robił, co chciała.  
Teraz byli perfekcyjną szkolną parą.  
\- Ale kiedy dokładnie tu będą? W końcu, czy nie powinni już tu być? – Spytała.  
\- No właśnie. Pewnie maja drobne opóźnienie. – oparła Sara. – I w sumie mogą być w każdej chwili.  
\- Nie mogę się doczekać. Może wreszcie coś zacznie się dziać w tej szkole. – Odparła Ina jakby kiedykolwiek w tej szkole było nudno.  
Jakby kiedykolwiek przy Camille mogło być nudno…  
Rozmowa szybko przeszła na temat castingów na jakie Camille się wybierała, je reklam i sesji. W świetle reflektorów królowa oczywiście czuła się najlepiej. Szczególnie gdy można popatrzeć na tego przystojniaka z drużyny Lacrosse, te mięśnie w obcisłym podkoszulku. Nie żeby Magnus był jakimś szczypiorkiem, ale nie był typu „wysoki, ciemnowłosy, umięśniony i seksi”. Po za tym był niski jak dziewczyna i czasami ubierał się zbyt… kolorowo. Musiała mu to wyperswadować, bo to głupio wyglądało, by facet ubierał się bardziej kolorowo niż jego dziewczyna. Może to i pasowało i źle nie wyglądało na NIM, ale no… Nie!  
Spojrzała na jego dłoń na jej dłoni, jego kolejny durny zwyczaj. Jak jakieś zaznaczanie terenu. Znowu obgryzał paznokcie, pomyślała zirytowana. Kiedy był nerwowy robił to nieświadomie. Może i lepiej, pamiętała jego ładne, wypielęgnowana paznokcie jak u jakiejś Lejdy, zawsze pomalowane, przypiłowane, normalnie jak hybrydowe. Jaki facet maluje paznokcie jak baba?  
Przerwa jak zwykle skończyła się za szybko i wszyscy zaczynali się zbierać, jęcząc i próbując ciągnąć rozmowy jak najdłużej.  
\- Do zobaczenia, kochanie. – Powiedział Magnus. – Po szkole idziemy do ciebie?  
\- Tak, tak, oczywiście. – Podarowała mu uśmiech i ruszyła szybko by dogonić Adama.

Następnego dnia wszystko szło tak samo jak zawsze. Magnus przywiózł ją i Sarę do szkołę swoim BMW, które uwielbiała z powodu powodów. Wszyscy odwracali za nią głowę a ci, których obdarzyła spojrzeniem i przywitaniem mogli poczuć się zaszczyceni.  
Powędrowała do klasy, skomentowała paskudne spodnie tej kretynki Jule i usiadła w ławce by poplotkować jeszcze Iną.  
Po chwili do środka wszedł profesor a za nimi weszli nowi.  
Kurcze, nie miała pojęcia, że na matematykę będzie chodziło dwoje z trzech nowych. A ta dziewczyna… cholera była ładna. Za ładna.  
\- Witajcie. Od dziś będą chodzić z wami Isabelle i Jonatan Lightwood. Przywitajcie ich miło.  
\- Tylko nie mówcie na Jonatan, błagam. Jestem Jace. – Błysnął pięknym uśmiechem.  
Okej. Może przeboleć tą laskę, jeśli ten kawał ciacha jest dostępny. Umięśniony blondyn był lepszy od Adama. Może się założyć, że będzie w drużynie Lacrosse. A ona będzie mu kibicować najgłośniej.  
Usiedli na ostatnich wolnych miejscach, chłopak za rudowłosą Clary, która siedziała w pierwszej ławce a Izzy obok jest przygłupiego kolegi, przed kujonicą Jule. Aż jej się zrobiło och żal. Będzie musiała znowu porozsadzać ludzi.  
Kiedy zabrzmiał dzwonek wstała i podeszła do rozmawiającej z tą kretynką Jule, Isabelle.  
\- Cześć. – Uśmiechnęła się słodko i wyciągnęła rękę na przywitanie. – Camille. Miło mi cię powitać w naszej szkole.  
Dziewczyna odwzajemniła się uśmiechem z wesołym błyskiem w oku.  
\- Cześć… Czy ja cię skądś znam? Tak! to ty jesteś nową twarzą Maybelline! Kocham ich maskary. – Powiedziała podekscytowana. – Szczęściara!  
No, wreszcie dzień się polepszył. Tak, dziewczynko, jestem zajebista, a ty nie.  
\- Dziękuję. Już mamy wspólne tematy. – Zaśmiała się. – Co masz teraz?  
\- Emm, Historię.  
\- Uch, ja Angielski. Ale później musisz usiąść z moimi przyjaciółkami i z nami porozmawiać. Twój styl jest boski.  
Naprawdę wyglądała doskonale w czarnych rurkach, czerwonej bluzce z dekoltem i na cudownych krótkich czarnych obcasach.  
\- Dziękuję. Zobaczę jeszcze co z moim starszym bratem, ale możliwe, ze się przysiądę.  
\- Wspaniale. Do zobaczenia.  
Camille uśmiechnęła się i pogratulowała sobie w duchu. Co za przemiła osoba z tej Isabelle. Niedługo wszyscy się przyzwyczają i nowość przestanie być taka niesamowita, a czarnowłosa będzie tylko dodatkiem w jej świcie.

Wreszcie nadeszła długa przerwa. Kiedy Camille weszła do środka, przy jej stoliku siedziały już dziewczyny plotkując o czymś zawzięcie. Stanęła w kolejce, przepuszczona szarmancka przez jakiegoś nieznaczącego chłopaczka. Kątem okaz zauważyła Magnusa i spojrzała w tamą stronę. Ten rozmawiał z jakimś nieznanym czarnowłosy chłopakiem i tą kretynką Lydią. Choć mu mówiła żeby z nią nie rozmawiał! Ale zaraz przyjrzała się bliżej drugiemu chłopakowi, na pewno to ten najstarszy Lightwood. O mój, że Magnusie wyglądał jak cholerny grecki heros. Roztrzepane włosy dodawały mu chłopięcego uroku, a przystojne rysy, wyraźne oczy i ciemne ubranie nadawały mu tajemniczy wygląd. Pod czarną koszulą doskonale wyróżniały się cudowne mięśnie. Czy to rodzeństwo zostało stworzone genetycznie, że było takie perfekcyjne. Co jest z tym światem?  
Usiadła na swoim miejscu.  
Sara spoglądał ze swojego miejsca z miną „wiem coś czego ty nie. I muszę, no muszę zaraz się tym podzielić bo, cholera, wybuchnę!”  
\- Co tam? No mów, przecież widzę, że musisz coś z siebie wyrzucić.  
Zadowolona przyjaciółka pochyliła się do niej konspiracyjnie.  
\- Uważaj na swojego chłopaka. – Wyrzuciła z siebie i zachichotała z Iną. – Ten nieziemski koleś obok niego, Alec Lightwood… Jest gejem. Fuuu!  
Skrzywiły się razem z Iną i zaśmiały. Camille tylko przewróciła oczami i założyła nogę na nogę.  
\- Błagam was. Tak bardzo jak to jest obrzydliwe, Magnus nigdy by mnie nie zostawił. Dla nikogo. Nikt by ode mnie nie odszedł. Jestem zbyt cudowna. – Zaśmiała się wesoło.  
W tej chwili do stołówki weszła Isabelle z bratem, Clary i jej przydupasem. Camille uśmiechnęła się do niej, ale ona nie odpowiedziała. nie zwróciła na nią uwagi, bo zauważyła kogoś w tłumie. Zaraz podeszła do swojego brata (byli bardzo podobni, Jace chyba był adoptowany…) Magnusa i Lydii, którzy już mieli tace z jedzeniem. Po chwili ci drudzy szli do jakiegoś stolika w głębi, ale w momencie kiedy dziewczyna z czarnowłosym tam usiedli, azjata zawrócił i zaraz siedział przy Camille.  
\- Cześć kochanie. – Uśmiechnął się. – Nowi wreszcie są. Poznaliście ich? – Zwrócił się do dziewczyn.  
Zaraz zaczęli rozmowę o nabytku szkoły, ale Camille obserwował czarnowłosą. Ta przeszła obok, nie zaszczycając jej nawet spojrzeniem i usiadła obok Lydii, a za nią Jace z Rudą i Simonem. Zaraz potem znikąd pojawił się chłopak Lydii, kapitan drużyny Lacrosse z Adamem i z jakiegoś niewiadomego powodu ten gburowaty Raphael z którym kolegował się Magnus.  
Nagle Isabelle spojrzała w jej stronę i wzruszyła ramionami przepraszająca.  
Zamorduje zdzirę!!

Mija kilka tygodni i nowi nadal są numerem jeden w plotkach szkolnych. Jace i Alec oczywiście podeszli do testów sprawnościowych i wśród piszczących fanek dostali się do drużyny Lacrosse. Camille razem z przyjaciółkami była oczywiście w środku tego zamieszania, ale jej przyjemność odbierał jej patrzenie jak to Izzy chwali się, że to jej bracia i że to ona może wskoczyć na bosko wyrzeźbionego Jace’a z radości, oczywiście obdarowywana maślanymi spojrzeniami przez przystojniaków w drużynie i zazdrosnymi przez dziewczyny.  
Gdyby tylko Magnus był takim sportowcem… na przykład kapitanem i to jej oddawał zasługi za wszystkie wygrane mecze… jak to robi John ten suce Lydii. Ale nie. Ona musi mieć delikatnego księcia. Meh.  
Za to Izzy dołączyła do grona tych nadętych jełopów z samorządu szkolnego i nagle stał się on idiotycznie popularny i już trąbi o jakiś niesamowitych imprezach planowanych w tym roku! I te składki charytatywne na jakieś bachory. Śmiechu warte!  
A minęły ledwie trzy tygodnie!  
Jeszcze kilka takich akcji i… eksploduje!  
\- Hej Magnus! – Znienawidzony głos zagłuszył śpiewne tony jej przyjaciółek.  
Była długa przerwa i jak zawsze siedzieli na stołówce z trochę mniejszą grupą znajomych. Jak to zwykle bywa narzekali na nauczycieli i naukę, a Magnus jak zwykle bał się nadchodzącego testu z matmy bo, no cóż, jest idiotą.  
Ludzie zamilkli. Wiedzieli jak Camille nienawidzi Izzy od kiedy ta już całkiem ją olała dla Lydii.  
\- Hej. – Odpowiedział chłopak, sztucznie lekkim głosem.  
Blondynka zaczęła przewiercać mu spojrzeniem czaszkę.  
\- Lydia powiedziała jak kochasz dobre imprezy, więc mam nadzieję, ze przyjdziesz do nas w piątek. – Podsunęła mu brokatowy kartonik. – To nasza pierwsza dymówka, więc będzie hucznie. – Podkreśliła ostatnie słowo gestem i zaśmiała się. – Do zobaczenia… mam nadzieję.  
Obróciła się zgrabnie na pięcie i ruszyła z powrotem do swojego stolika.  
To przelało czarę goryczy. Jak ta dziwka mogła zaprosić tego idiotę a ją kompletnie olać?! O nie. Pożałuje tego. Oni wszyscy pożałują.  
Gdy Magnus z lekkim uśmiechem na nią spojrzał, jego twarz na powrót przybrała neutralny wyraz, ale było za późno. Będzie musiała z nim poważnie porozmawiać o ich związku – znowu. Czemu faceci muszą być tacy trudni?  
Ale pocieszało ją, że ma przed sobą zabawniejsze zadanie. Znajdzie sposób by zniszczyć to ich grono wzajemnej adoracji raz na zawsze.  
Przez resztę dnia myślała tylko o tym obserwując zachowanie czarnowłosej. Cały czas gada z ofiarami losu typu Clary (nienawidzi jej, jak jej włosy mogą być takie naturalnie?) Jule i Lydia. Co jakiś czas zaglądała do swojego starszego brata jakby sprawdzała jak się ma.  
To dało królowej pewien pomysł.  
Wyszła ze szkoły z uśmiechem na ustach i pocałowała Magnusa stojącego przy samochodzie.  
\- Cześć kochanie. – Zatrzepotała rzęsami.  
Chłopak uśmiechnął się szczęśliwy.  
\- Mamy dobry humor? Cieszę się.  
\- Najlepszy. Jedźmy do mnie. Mam sesję na wieczór, ale całe popołudnie na ciebie. – Zaczepnie powędrowała palcem po jego koszulce.  
To było niesamowite jak radośnie mógł się szczerzyć tylko dlatego, że była dla niego miła kilka minut. Nawet z tymi całymi koszmarnymi wadami, jej chłopak w sumie nie był najgorszy. Zawsze stawiał ją na pierwszym miejscu.  
Otworzył jej drzwi niczym dżentelmen i zaraz wyjechali z parkingu.  
\- Nie żebym się nie cieszył, ale co spowodowało ten dobry humor?  
\- Żadna głupia krowa nie zepsuje mi dobrej zabawy. – Odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. – Mam zamiar spędzić z moim kochaniem dobry czas i o niczym nie myśleć.  
Zadowolony, nic niepodejrzewający chłopak zaczął wystukiwać rytm na kierownicy. Camille nie mogła się doczekać aż się dowie, co wymyśliła.  
Dotarli do domu, a Camille usiadła przy toaletce, chwytając za ukochane perfumy i pryskając po szyi. Magnus otworzył laptopa.  
\- Co chcemy oglądać? – Zapytał. – Serial? Komedia?  
\- PLL. Są już kolejne odcinki. Jestem już na dwudziestym.  
\- Oglądałaś beze mnie? – Zapytał oskarżająco.  
Wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- W ogóle… chcesz iść na tą imprezę?  
Spojrzał na nią ostrożnie.  
\- Nie wiem… Jeśli ty pójdziesz tam ze mną, to może…  
\- Nie zostałam zaproszona. I widziałeś… nawet na mnie nie spojrzała. Uważa się za lepszą z tą… Lydią. – Wypluła to imię. – Chciałabym zetrzeć to samozadowolenie z jej gęby.  
Chłopak nie miał pojęcia co jej odpowiedzieć, więc mówiła dalej.  
\- Myślałam, że się zaprzyjaźnimy, gadałyśmy cały czas w pierwszym dniu, a potem się na mnie wypięła. Zabolało mnie to.  
Magnus potrząsnął głową niedowierzając.  
\- Tak było. Chciałabym, żeby inni też zobaczyli jaką jest podstępną małpą. – Wstała i usiadł obok niego. – Dlatego potrzebuję byś się z nimi zaprzyjaźnił.  
\- Co?  
\- Kochanie… Nie chcesz by zapłacili za to jak mnie skrzywdzili? Nie przejmujesz się tym co czuję? – Udała zranioną.  
\- Ależ oczywiście, ale…  
\- To odkryj coś co pomoże innym zrozumieć, że to podstępni, podli ludzie. – Położyła mu rękę na kolanie.  
\- Ale będę musiał spędzać z nimi czas… A to będzie podejrzane, skoro to z tobą zawsze chodzę.  
\- To udamy, że zerwaliśmy. – Podsunęła mu pomysł. Tak, świetny plan. – Będzie im cię szkoda i na pewno zaczną pocieszać… bo będą chcieli pokazać jacy to oni są mili a ja zła. Heh!  
\- Nie chcę. – Skrzywił się i odsunął od niej.  
Prychnęła.  
\- Wiedziałam, ze tak naprawdę masz mnie gdzieś. W OGÓLE mnie nie kochasz!  
\- Co? Ja… Przecież wiesz dobrze, że to nie prawda!  
\- To mi udowodnij! – Dramatyzowała.  
\- Dobra. Jak chcesz. – Spojrzał na nią oskarżająco. – Zrobię to tylko i wyłącznie dla ciebie, znajdę dowód na to jacy są fałszywi. Zadowolona?  
Przyciągnęła go do siebie i pocałowała. Jego mięśnie natychmiast się rozluźniły i westchnął ukontentowany. Camille przewróciła oczami, nudząc się koszmarnie.  
\- Boże, zrobię wszystko, byle byś mnie tak całowała. – Zachichotał.  
\- Nie tylko… nie tylko.  
Popchnęła go na łóżko.


	2. Miły chłopak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec, Malec, hej hej!

Magnus był przyzwyczajony do tego, że zawsze jechał do szkoły z Camille, chyba, że była chora, więc ta pustka i cisza w samochodzie była niewiarygodnie dziwna. I nawet muzyka nic nie dawała. Zaparkował na swoim miejscu i westchnął nie chcąc wychodzić. Zmiana statusu związku na fejsbuku na pewno nie przeszła niezauważona i teraz idealna szkolna para na pewno była numerem jeden plotek.  
Przestał obgryzać paznokcie, nienawidził siebie za ten koszmarny nawyk. Kiedyś chyba by zemdlał widząc ten koszmar na końcu palców, ale jest facetem, a oni nie przejmują się takimi bzdetami.  
Wiedząc, że wygląda debilnie tak siedząc sam w aucie, wysiadł podtrzymując oddech. Miał wrażenie, że wszyscy się na niego patrzą…  
\- Hej. – Powiedział Alec spoglądając na niego znad książki. – A gdzie ta blondynka?  
Z Aleciem chodził na większość lekcji oprócz fizyki, z której ten był geniuszem i chodził na zajęcia dla najbardziej zaawansowanych. Miał denerwujący zwyczaj nazywania Camille „blondynką” albo „twoją dziewczyną” i patrzenia na wszystko jakby było niesamowicie nudne. Lydia śmiała się i mówiła, że ma styl życia „wyjebane na wszystko”, ta dwójka bardzo się polubiła, bo oboje traktowali naukę bardzo poważnie.  
\- Zerwaliśmy. – Odparł obojętnie.   
Dziwnie było wymawiać to słowo.  
\- Aha. W piątek jest test z matematyki. Twoje oceny to koszmar, ale skoro zerwałeś z tą dziewczyną to może wreszcie weźmiesz się za naukę.  
\- Nie tylko nauka się liczy. – Przewrócił oczami. Wszystko o czym gadali z czarnowłosym to nauka i jego oceny. Co go one obchodzą?  
\- Jesteśmy w szkole średniej. Co innego jak nie oceny się tu liczy? Plotkowanie z przyszłymi kucharzami w Mcdonaldzie? – Zapytał arogancko.  
Magnus zgromił go wzrokiem, ale był już przyzwyczajony do biadolenia Aleca.   
Wtedy zauważył Camille, która wysiadła z samochodu, nie mógł uwierzyć, tego dupka który ją wiecznie podrywał, Adama. Poczuł się urażony. Widział, że udają, ale nie musiała aż tak grać. Byli ze sobą tak szczęśliwi, że raczej powinna udawać zranioną…  
\- Daj spokój, nie była cię warta.  
Magnus zaskoczony spojrzał na Aleca. Czy on… próbował go pocieszyć? Uroczo.   
Ale bardzo się mylił.  
\- Nie znasz ani mnie ani jej. Nie możesz tego wiedzieć. – Odparł sucho i wymijając go poszedł do klasy.  
Do długiej przerwy miał już dosyć z jednej strony pełnych politowania spojrzeń a z drugiej gratulacji, że się uwolnił od tej „harpi”. Choć nie zerwali, ani nawet nie byli pokłóceni, to czuł się dziwnie odrzucony i zraniony. Kiedy wszedł do stołówki Camille odchodziła akurat od kucharek, Adam niósł ich dwie tace, a ona uśmiechała się do niego, gdy coś mówił. To on powinien być tam na jego miejscu.  
\- Chodź, usiądziesz, oczywiście, z nami. – Powiedziała Lydia, gdy już mieli tace i popchnęła go lekko w dobrą stronę.  
Nikt ze stolika Camille nie podniósł głowy, gdy szedł obok nich. Sara i Ina nawet pokazowo, odwróciły głowy. Siedzący przy stoliku Raphael podniósł brew.  
\- No proszę, kto nas zaszczycił obecnością. Co tu robisz? Nie powinieneś być przyklejony do boku tej kretynki?  
John zaśmiał się.  
\- Czyżbyś wreszcie wyjął głowę z dupy i przejrzał na oczy?  
\- Ej. – Lydia walnęła swojego chłopaka w ramię, ale nie zdołała ukryć rozbawienia. – Delikatniej, chłopak cierpi.  
John uśmiechnął się uroczo do swojej wybranki, a Raphael przewrócił oczami. Zaraz przysiedli się Izzy i reszta, a on przypomniał sobie po co tu jest. Znaleźć coś na czarnowłosą i wracać tam gdzie jego miejsce.  
\- Jak nie masz planów na dziś to uczymy się z Lydią do sprawdzianu u niej w domu. – Powiadomił go Alec, wracając do ich wcześniejszej rozmowy o ocenach.  
Westchnął.  
\- Będę wam tylko zawadzał, niczego nie umiem. A matematyka jest głupia.  
Chłopak uśmiechnął się rozbawiony, co nie zdarzało się często.  
\- Mówisz tak bo nie chcesz jej zrozumieć. Po za tym idziemy się uczyć, co znaczy, że nie musisz niczego umieć wcześniej, najważniejsze byś umiał więcej, gdy wyjdziesz.  
\- Jest dopiero środa…  
\- W czwartek idziemy na zakupy. – Od razu wtrąciła się radośnie Izzy. – Nie ma nauki, tylko ciuchy, ciuchy i kosmetyczka.  
\- To brzmi bardziej zachęcająco. – Powiedział chłopak z jaśniejącymi oczami. Tak długo nie był na zakupach… na których kupował sobie to co chciał. Zwykle cały czas zajmowało mu ubieranie Camille. Ale jest facetem, więc to nic. Oni nie lubią przekładać wieszaków, dotykać tkanin i wyszukiwać modnych krojów. Ugh…  
\- Zapraszam z nami! Cały dzień w centrum handlowym, będzie zabawa. – Zaśmiała się.

Dom Lydii by bliźniakiem w uroczej dzielnicy. Magnus zaparkował niedaleko i ruszył do miejsca tortur. Niewątpliwie będzie to wiele okropnie nudnych godzin, jak wszystkie lekcje matematyki, po których nie zrozumie więcej, tylko będzie miał jeszcze większa sieczkę w głowie.  
Drzwi otworzył mu Alec.   
\- Chodźże, ile będziesz szedł? – Spytał zirytowany, idąc do środka oczekując, że Magnus po prostu za nim ruszy. I dokładnie tak było. – Widziałem cię z okna. Jesteśmy na górze.  
Chłopak zdjął buty i kurtkę (był już październik), ruszył za nim.  
Dziewczyna leżała na ziemi z zeszytem, w którym wpisywała jakieś cyferki, rozwiązując już chyba kolejne zadanie. Przed nią leżało mnóstwo kartek, długopisów, grubaśna książka i laptop.  
\- Elo! – Machnęła mu, nie podnosząc głowy.  
\- Siadaj. – Mruknął Alec.   
Usiedli obok Lydii, chłopak zaczął kartkować swój zeszyt.  
\- Więc, czego ty tam nie umiesz? Test jest z miesiąca, czyli zbiory, relacje, granice ciągów, funkcje i ich granice, pochodne… Czego nie umiesz? – Spytał jakby nie można było tego nie rozumieć.  
\- Pytaniem jest co umiem. – Odparł, robiąc się czerwony z zażenowania.   
\- No dobra… - Czarnowłosy zmarszczył brwi.  
Kolejne godziny były… lepsze niż się spodziewał. Nikt ani razu nie powiedział do niego złego słowa o jego kulejących umiejętnościach matematycznych. Lydia i Alec dzielnie tłumaczyli mu wszystko od podstaw, w ogóle się nie irytując, a potem spędzili czas oglądając lekcje na youtube, jedząc pizze i robiąc milion zadań z grubego zbioru blondyny.  
Magnus musiał przyznać, że matematyka jednak nie jest głupia, a nawet całkiem prosta i przyjemna, jak się wie co i jak.   
W końcu zrobiło się bardzo późno, a mu się tak bardzo nie chciało wracać.  
\- Dobra, dosyć na dzisiaj. Kiedy zrobiło się tak późno? – Zapytała Lydia patrzą na zegarek.   
\- Wcześnie jeszcze. Nastolatki w filmach zawsze się uczą do godzin porannych! – Odparł Magnus, rozwiązując równanie.  
Parsknęła śmiechem.  
\- Gdzie się podział pan „matematyka jest głupia”?  
\- Nie znam.  
Zaśmiała się cicho i zaraz ziewnęła.  
\- No cóż, ja muszę zaraz mieć mój sen upiększający, więc powinniśmy kończyć. Już wszystko umiemy, a ty jutro zrób parę zadań i będziesz gotowy dostać dobrą ocenę z matematyki. Sprzątamy!  
Magnus westchnął ciężko i zaczął układać kartki zapełnione cyframi, rozsypane długopisy i książki. Zaraz wszystko leżało na biurku lub w dłoniach chłopców. Ślimaczyli się przed wyjściem, ale w końcu musieli wyjść.  
\- Do zobaczenia jutro. – Powiedział Alec i ruszył w swoją stronę.  
\- Nie jesteś samochodem?  
\- Nie, tu za rogiem jest przystanek, za chwile mam swój autobus.  
\- Może cię podwieźć? – Zaproponował azjata.  
\- Nie trzeba, pewnie i tak masz nie po drodze…  
\- No nalegam. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Daj mi sobie podziękować za tą wiedzę, która mi wbiłeś do mojego zakutego łba.  
Alec pochylił głowę, patrząc na niego karcąco. Ruszył w stronę jego samochodu.  
\- Nie masz zakutego łba. – Przewrócił oczami.  
\- Jasne, jasne…  
Wsiedli do środka.  
\- Wiem co mówię. – Powiedział po zapięciu pasa. – Raz uczyłem tak ciężki przypadek, że się poddałem. W porównaniu uczenie ciebie to spacerek. Szybko łapiesz, nie popełniasz dwa razy tego samego błędu. Jesteś inteligentny, tylko… nie mam pojęcia.  
Prawdę mówiąc bardzo mu te pochwały pasowały. Nie mógł zapanować nad dumnym uśmiechem. Jednak nie jest taki głupi…  
\- Tylko co? Leniwy?  
\- Hmm. – Alec się zastanowił. – Chyba masz dziwnie ustawione priorytety.  
\- Najpierw przyjemność a potem praca to doskonale ustawione priorytety. – Zaśmiał się.  
\- Taaa…  
Magnus próbował na niego spojrzeć, prowadząc, chłopak nie patrzył na niego tylko w szybę.  
\- Jeśli chcesz coś powiedzieć to mów. – Odparł.  
Czarnowłosy spojrzał na niego spod rzęs, a azjata szybko odwrócił wzrok. O co mu chodzi?  
\- Tylko, że nie wiem. Dziwny jesteś.  
\- Unikalny. – Poprawił go Magnus.  
Usta Aleca drgnęły w bardzo delikatnym uśmiechu. GPS, którego ustawił pokazał, że są na miejscu.  
\- Dzięki, do zobaczenie.  
\- To ja dziękuję. – Odparł Magnus.

Grupa przyjaciół przez cały dzień nie mówiła o niczym więcej, tylko o zbliżającej się imprezie i zakupach. Dziewczyny gadały w kółko o pomysłach na stroje, przygotowaniu przystawek, muzyce, ludziach… Tak samo pół szkoły, która została zaproszona, lub udało się wbić dzięki komuś.   
Wreszcie, zebrali się przed szkołą, żeby uzgodnić kto z kim jedzie.  
\- Elo, mamy dwa samochody i jest nas siedem. Izzy i Simon z nami, Pozostali z Magnusem.   
Lydia klasnęła na nich jak na dzieci i energicznie spełniła swoje polecenie. Alec usiadł obok niego, a Jace i Clary z tyłu. Do centrum handlowego nie było tak daleko. Przez te piętnaście minut słuchali jak dziewczyna odpowiada na pytania Aleca na temat swojego malowania.  
\- A ty jakie masz hobby? – Zapytała.  
\- Oprócz nauki. – Dodał Magnus z uśmiechem.  
Chłopak przewrócił oczami.  
\- Nic tak artystycznego jak ty. Strzelam z łuku. Trochę…  
\- Jasne, wygrałeś cholerne mistrzostwo stanowe. – Parsknął Jace.  
\- Dawno.  
\- Dwa lata temu!  
\- Za to Jace trenuje sztuki walki. Jest w tym bardzo dobry.  
\- Razem z tobą, ośle. Przestań udawać, że nie jesteś idealny! – Zaśmiał się blondyn.  
\- O co ci… nie jestem! – Zmieszał się chłopak.  
Poprawił się na siedzeniu. W tym momencie wjechali na parking, więc rozmowa się skończyła i skoncentrowała na szukaniu miejsca. W końcu wszyscy zebrali się przed wejściem i ruszyli na poszukiwania ubrań. Stworzyły się dwie grupy, faceci musieli w końcu iść do innej części sklepów niż dziewczyny. Zwykle jednak stali i gadali o Lacrosse, kumplach czy innych bzdetach.  
\- Chodź, Magnus, pomożesz nam. Pamiętam, że miałeś dobry gust… - Zażartowała Lydia, wołając go do nich.  
\- Ugh… Która? – Zapytała Izzy. Trzymała czarną mini, która z pewnością się rozciągała i czerwoną sukienkę do kolan, elegancką i trochę sukowatą.  
\- Z twoim ciałem, stawiam na czarną. – Odparł Magnus. – Ale może znajdzie się coś lepszego. W każdym razie przymierz.  
Powędrował do wieszaków i zaczął w nich przebierać. Zaraz wypatrzył kilka propozycji dla każdej dziewczyny.  
\- Proszę.  
Doskonale się bawili w przymierzanie i narzekanie, że nie mogą wybrać, która jest najlepsza. Przekomarzały się przy tym radośnie jak przyjaciółki od dzieciństwa.  
\- Magnus, nie musisz nas pilnować. Idź znajdź coś dla siebie! To rozkaz! – Zawołała Lydia dowcipnie.  
Izzy od razu popchnęła go w stronę głosów chłopców i puściła do niego oczko. Przewrócił oczami i zrobił jak kazała. Chłopcy stali przy przebieralniach w części męskiej. Nagle z jednej wypadł John w koszulce z nadrukiem pentagramów i demonów wrzeszcząc „ave szatan” a inni z podobnymi koszulkami śmiali się z niego. Chłopak Lydii zaczął zaraz przepychać się z Jacem i udawać, że chce dać mu kosę w żebra.   
Śmiejąc się pod nosem Magnus ruszył spacerkiem między stojakami. Wypatrzył kilka bluzek które kiedyś z pewnością by kupił i przerobił. I wtedy zobaczył tą cudowną marynarkę: granatową, ale z lśniącymi w świetle wzorami, świetnie skrojoną, no po prostu… Mrrr! Boże ile jego starych bluzek by do niej pasowało, kilka naszyjników. Świeciłby się w dobrym stylu. Ugh.   
Nagle ktoś go pacnął po palcach, że aż podskoczył. Spojrzał zaskoczony na Aleca.  
\- Nie obgryzaj paznokci. – Skarcił go, patrząc srogo.  
Oh, zapewne z tej zgryzoty machinalnie sięgnął po ten głupi nawyk. Od kiedy nie mógł ich malować nic go przed tym nie powstrzymywało. Zresztą, co za różnice jakie facet ma paznokcie. Phi.  
\- Kupię ci taki lakier o okropnym smaku. Jak małemu dziecku, zobaczysz!  
Zaśmiał się zaskoczony tą surową troską.  
\- Jak chcesz to ubranie to je weź, a nie się gapisz jak zaklęty. – Przewrócił oczami.  
Teraz Magnus spojrzał na niego uważniej. W jednej ręce trzymał wieszaki ze swetrem, koszulką z nadrukiem, dżinsową koszulą i spodniami. I czy to nie glany? Heh.  
\- Nieee, gdzie ja bym ją nosił. – Machnął ręką.  
\- Nie wiem, na przykład do szkoły? Gapisz się jak zaczarowany przez pięć minut a teraz mi wmawiasz, że jej nie chcesz? – Podniósł brew.  
Magnus parsknął śmiechem, krzyżując ramiona.  
\- Czyżbyś chciał zostać kiedyś detektywem?  
Alec zaśmiał się delikatnie, a na jego usta pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.  
Jest mu z nim naprawdę ładnie, pomyślał Magnus nieobecnie.  
\- Próbuję cię zrozumieć… panie „unikalny”.  
\- Nie próbuj bo zwariujesz… panie wysoki i przystojny.  
O mój Boże, Magnus, czy ty z nim flirtujesz?! Aaaaa!  
Jego mentalny krzyk przerwało prychnięcie.  
\- Dobra, dobra, nie próbuj mi tu zmieniać tematu. Przymierzysz wreszcie?  
Walcząc i sromotnie przegrywając z szerokim uśmiechem zabrał marynarkę z wieszaka, swoją wepchnął w ręce Aleca. Rozłożył ręce.  
\- Zadowolony? – Próbował brzmieć jak obrażony, ale mu się nie udało.  
Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Mnie się nie pytaj, ja się nie znam. – Wskazał na lustro.  
Magnus podszedł i bez zaskoczenia zobaczył, że marynarka doskonale leży, jest po prostu cudowna. Tylko kilka dodatków, naszyjnik…  
\- Ooo, no i super. – Usłyszał głos Lydii.  
Uśmiechnęła się do niego, niosąc kilka rzeczy.  
\- Idziemy już do kasy i coś zjeść? – Zapytała wesoło.  
\- Nareszcie! – Zawył John, pochylając się do tyłu.  
Dziewczyna zgromiła go żartobliwie wzrokiem. Za nią nadeszły Isabelle z Clary. Ta pierwsza podeszła do brata.  
\- Ło, dobre ubrania. Jace pomagał? Kolejne glany do kolekcji?  
\- No a co. – Odparł wspomniany.  
\- Odwalcie się od moich glanów!  
Reszta dnia przebiegła tak samo radośnie i miło. Magnus zdał sobie sprawę, że bawi się jak nie robił tego od miesięcy. Jakim cudem ta słodka Isabelle mogła ukrywać wredną jędzę albo Lydia, dbająca by nikt nie został zepchnięty na boczny tor, wesoło przekomarzająca się z chłopakiem mogła kiedykolwiek zachować się podle? Coś musiało się Camille pomylić…  
Po za tym przyłapał się na tym, że jego wzrok samowolnie wędruje za czarnowłosym. A był on bardzo interesującym obiektem obserwacji.   
Niestety, wszystko co dobre szybko się kończy. Musieli się żegnać. Po Lightwoodów miała przyjechać matka, a John odwoził pozostałych, więc mu zostało jechać swoim wozem do domciu.  
Lydia uścisnęła go na pożegnanie.  
\- Tak się cieszę, że dobrze się bawiłeś. Zasługujesz na to. – Machnęła ręką i odbiegła do samochodu swojego chłopaka.  
Gdy dotarł do domu poduczył się jeszcze na jutro, zrezygnował z dzwonienia do Camille i położył się spać, pełny sprzecznych uczuć.

 

Magnus znowu nie chciał wysiąść z samochodu. Tarmosił rękawy swojej nowej marynarki i patrzył na siebie w lustrze. Chryste, co go pokusiło by ubrać te cholerne bordowe spodnie i granatową koszulę ze srebrnymi guzikami. I ten błyszczący pasek, naszyjnik, pierścionki, ugh! Co z tego, że to wszystko genialnie wyglądało, ale „pedalsko” wyglądało. Camille się tak bardzo wścieknie.  
Może jeszcze pojedzie do domu? Test jest na drugiej lekcji.  
Nagle z myśli wyrwało go pukanie w okno. Raphael patrzył na niego jak na debila, a obok niego machał mu Simon.  
\- Siema Magnus. – Usłyszał przytłumiony głos.  
\- Wyłaź w końcu! Merde… - Mruknął Raphael, zaciskając usta.  
Przeklął bezgłośnie i wygramolił się z bezpiecznego schronienia. Musi kupić cholerne przyciemniane szyby…  
\- Hej Simon. Raphael. – Przywitał kolegów sztywno.  
\- Ubrany by imponować, co? – Odparł drugi sucho i ruszył do budynku, ciągnąc za sobą okularnika.  
Magnus ruszył z nimi, by choć trochę się za nimi ukryć. Boże, żeby tylko nie wpadł na Camille, żeby tylko… Zamiast tego dotarł do Aleca i Lydii. Od razu zapomniał o ubraniu bo przypomniał sobie o teście.  
\- Hej! – Zawołała dziewczyna wesoło. Zdziwiła się na jego widok. – Nieźle wyglądasz, nie Alec?  
\- Skoro tak mówisz? – Wzruszył ramionami zakłopotany.   
No tak, jego poczucie mody było poniżej poziomu. Magnus nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem tak seksownie się ubierał. W sumie z takim ciałem większość ubrać wyglądała na nim jak na modelu.  
\- Cześć Simon, Raphael. – Kiwnął głową do tyłu.  
\- Hejka. Gdzie inni?  
\- Już poszli do klasy. My też się wybieramy, do swojej.  
\- Do zobaczenia na długiej! – Zawołał Simon i ruszył z Raphaelem w swoją stronę.  
\- Chodźmy. – Odparła Lydia.  
Magnus nie mógł się skupić na swojej lekcji, malował nerwowo ślaczki w zeszycie, powstrzymując się przed obgryzaniem paznokci. A Alec i tak z trzy razy bił go po łapach. Pokręcił nad nim głową.  
\- Przestań się denerwować. – Powiedział gdy szli do kolejnej sali.  
Zaraz była matematyka, a azjata miał wrażenie jakby z głowy uleciały mu wszystkie ważne informacje.  
\- Nic nie umiem. Nic nie pamiętam. – Odarł patrząc na chłopaka szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Zawale to i cały rok. Znowu.  
\- Hej! Nie mów tak. – Przywołał go do porządku Alec. – Uczyłeś się i kiedy zobaczysz zadania zobaczysz, że wiedza sama przeleje się na papier.  
Usiedli przy swoich ławkach, jeden za drugim.  
\- Dawaj dłonie. – Powiedział czarnowłosy pokazując na ławkę.  
\- Będziesz mnie bił linijką za złe myśli? – Zapytał podnosząc brew. – Czuję się taki niegrzeczny.  
\- Gorzej.  
Patrząc podejrzliwie, powoli wykonał polecenie. Alec wyciągnął z kieszeni małą buteleczkę i postawił na stole. Kiedy Magnus zobaczył co to jest wybuchnął śmiechem, a czarnowłosy uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Obiecałem ci.  
Był to lakier pozwalający oduczyć dzieci obgryzania paznokci.  
\- O mój Boże. I co, pomalujesz mi jak mamusia?  
Odkręcił korek.  
\- Łooo… - Magnus udał, że jest przestraszony.  
Alec spojrzał na niego rozbawiony przez rzęsy i zaczął wprowadzać swoje groźby w czyny. Magnus przygryzał wargę by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem i obserwował jak chłopak robi swoje w uroczym skupieniu. Był taki słodki!   
\- Co wy robicie? – Lydia spojrzała na nich skonsternowana. – Boże… jak dziewczyny na babskim wieczorze.  
Magnus wystawił jej język, a ona odwdzięczyła mu się tym samym i zaśmiała. W końcu Alec skończył.  
\- Nie pochuchasz? – Zażartował Bane, machając mu dłonią przed oczami.  
\- Sam se dmuchaj.  
Zaśmiali się i wtedy do sali wszedł nauczyciel.  
\- Na ławkach zostaje tylko długopis. Raz dwa. Piszemy…  
Alec miał racje co do wszystkiego. Magnus nie mógł uwierzyć, że większość tych zadań była taka łatwa! Tylko nad dwoma naprawdę się głowił. Z uśmiechem oddał kartki zdziwionemu nauczycielowi.  
Na korytarzu prawie rzucił się na chłopaka ze szczęścia i wdzięczności.  
\- Miałeś racje! Jezu, to było takie proste. To znaczy większość. Ale jak dostanę trójkę to będzie cudownie. – Zaczął paplać, prawie podskakując w miejscu.  
\- Zasłużyłeś na to ciężką pracą.  
\- Bez ciebie nadal byłbym głupim nieukiem.  
\- Nieukiem, może, ale na pewno nie głupim. – Pokręcił głową Alec.  
\- Mówisz tak żeby mi przykro nie było…  
Chłopak popatrzył na niego surowo. Nagle Magnus kątem oka widzi Camille i czuje suchość w ustach. Cholera, całkiem o niej zapomniał, o swoim ubraniu… Odsunął się trochę od Aleca, a on to od razu zauważył i zmarszczył brwi. Dziewczyna szła w jego stronę z przyjaciółkami po bokach i patrzyła na niego z wyrazem zdegustowania na twarzy. Gdy przechodziła obok prychnęła lekko i odrzuciła włosy do tyłu, nie poświęcając mu już więcej uwagi.  
Była wkurwiona.  
Zaczął tarmosić marynarkę, ale Alec odciągnął zaraz jego palce od materiału.  
\- Hej, co się dzieje? – Zapytał marszcząc brwi. – Jesteś taki nerwowy.  
\- No, właśnie przeszła obok nas moja była, spoglądając na mnie jak na robaka. Chyba mam prawo być nerwowy.  
\- Nie ma to nic wspólnego z twoim ubiorem?  
Magnus zacisnął usta i nic nie powiedział.  
\- Ma, co?  
\- Odpuść. – Poprosił.  
\- Okej. – Odparł Alec, robiąc zranioną minę i odsunął się od niego jeszcze bardziej. Skrzyżował ramiona i patrzył gdzie indziej, tylko nie na niego.  
\- Idę, nie chcę się spóźnić na fizykę. – Powiedział sucho i poszedł.  
Magnusowi zrobiło się wstyd, gdy poczuł ulgę, że został sam. W końcu Alec był dla niego taki miły, a on zachowuje się jak dupek. Ale nie chciał rozmawiać o jego niemęskich zainteresowaniach modą i o kłótniach z Camille. Ponieważ miała rację, a on nie powinien w ogóle kupować tej marynarki…  
Jego komórka zawibrowała i Magnus dokładnie wiedział od kogo jest ten sms.

 

\- Chciałaś porozmawiać? – Zapytał, gdy tylko weszła do pustej sali.  
Stał przy oknie w zamkniętej pozycji, czekając na nadchodzącą burzę.  
\- Nie zadzwoniłeś wczoraj. Czemu? Nie tęsknisz już za mną?  
Niewiadomo czemu poczuł się zirytowany tym pytaniem. Czy ona zawsze musi sprawiać, że czuje się jak nic niewarty śmieć? Jakby zrobił coś niewybaczalnego, bo nie myślał o niej przez dziesięć minut.  
\- Byłem zajęty a potem szybko zasnąłem.   
\- Och. I co takiego robiłeś? – Spytała, jakby zakładała, że na pewno było to coś nieinteresującego.  
\- Byłem z nimi na zakupach, a potem się uczyłem. Wiesz, że miałem dziś test z matematyki. Nie mogę jej znowu zawalić i ponownie powtarzać klasy. Mimo, że jestem jego synem, ojciec nie zatrudni w swojej firmie idioty. – Powiedział sucho.  
\- Czy to wtedy kupiłeś te pedalskie ciuchy? – Parsknęła i spojrzała na niego jak na kretyna.  
Wow, Magnus nie miał pojęcia, że może się czuć jeszcze gorzej, a jednak tak się stało. I on wie, wie, że Camille o niego dba, nie chce po prostu by czuł się źle, gdy ktoś rzuci jakiś komentarz. I, że te „męskie” ubrania na co dzień też są niezłe, ale co on ma poradzić? Lubi błyszczeć i tyle. Nie może tego zrozumieć i mu odpuścić raz na rok?  
\- Co do drugiego, mogłam się dowiedzieć, że ten pedał też spróbuje zrobić z ciebie kujona…  
\- EJ! Od Aleca to ty się odwal! – Warknął niespodziewanie, zaskakując ich oboje.  
Otworzyła usta niedowierzając. Magnus zrobił krok w tył, próbując się pozbierać.  
\- To mój przyjaciel. Nie waż się go obrażać. Ja nigdy nic nie mówię na Sarę i Inę.  
\- Nawet jeśli to co? – Prychnęła, mrużąc oczy. – Nic by mnie to nie obeszło. Ty jesteś moim chłopakiem one przyjaciółkami. Ty miałbyś pierwszeństwo! Zawsze myślałam, że uważasz tak samo! Co w ciebie wstąpiło?  
Miała rację, cholera. Ale nadal czuł, że nie potrafiłby zdzierżyć żadnego złego słowa o niebieskookim.  
\- Masz racje, przepraszam. – Mruknął cicho i zbliżył się by ją dotknąć, ale się odsunęła.  
\- I myślisz, że to wszystko załatwi? Tak łatwo zapominasz o swojej miłości? Tyle dostaje w czynach, po twoich słodkich zapewnieniach. – Odpowiedziała z wyrzutem, zraniona.  
\- To wszystko przez ten chory układ. – Podszedł jeszcze bliżej. – To udawanie stworzyło między nami dystans, nie widzisz. Czasami mam wrażenie, że naprawdę zerwaliśmy.  
Spojrzała na niego skonsternowana.  
\- To jak kiedyś rozstaniemy się z jakiegoś powodu na kilka dni, to co? Od razu przestaniemy sobie ufać, zaczniemy się kłócić, bo „stworzył się między nami dystans i jest mi smutno”? – Próbowała przedrzeźniać jego głos. – Serio, czasami mam wrażenie, że zamiast faceta mam płaczliwą babę!   
Magnus aż otworzył usta ze zdziwienia. Tak go widziała?   
\- Skoro tak cię denerwuję, to po co ze mną jesteś? Masz przecież swojego Adamka. – Spytał zazdrosny.  
\- No! No! Proszę, niech pan powie więcej panie „Boże, Alec, jesteś taki zajebisty, masz same szóstki i jesteś taaaki idealny”. Nawet nie muszę się zastawiać kto będzie kobietą w tym związku. – Parsknęła drwiącym śmiechem.  
\- Alec to mój przyjaciel…  
\- Oni nie są twoimi przyjaciółmi! To banda gejów i kretynek, których szpiegujesz! A może już zapomniałeś?  
Magnus poczuł się jakby go uderzyła w twarz. Miała racje. Dzięki ich miłym uśmiechom, przyjacielskim gestom całkiem zapomniał, że to nie jest naprawdę. Ale najgorzej, że to on ich oszukiwał. To nie oni byli podstępni i podli, ale on.  
\- Wiem. I nie mogę już tego ciągnąć.  
\- Ohh, myślisz, że masz jakiś wybór? – Zapytała zdumiona i rozbawiona zarazem.  
Spojrzał na nią nic nie rozumiejąc.  
\- Widzę, że jesteś zbyt durny by to zrozumieć, więc wytłumaczę ci to łopatologicznie. – Powiedziała, krzyżując ramiona i patrząc na niego z wyższością. – Jeśli nie pomożesz mi ich zdyskredytować to koniec z nami. Tak ci obrobię dupe, że będziesz mógł zapomnieć o jakimkolwiek życiu w tej szkole, a twoi ukochani przyjaciele dowiedzą się, że zaprzyjaźniłeś się z nimi tylko i wyłączni po to by ich potem zniszczyć. – Magnus patrzał na nią pobladły, nie rozpoznając w tej podłej kobiecie, uśmiechniętej dziewczyny, w której się zakochał. – Albo możesz zatrzymać swój szkolny tytuł miłego chłopaczka, swoich nowych przyjaciół i moją miłość w zamian za malutką pomoc w utrzymaniu jedynej prawidłowej hierarchii w naszej szkole.  
Przez chwilę nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa. Jak mógł wcześniej tego nie widzieć? Tego jadu, fałszu i zakłamania. Musiał przyznać, że aktorką była wspaniałą.  
\- Od samego początku o to ci chodziło, co?  
\- Aleś ty domyślny. – Zaśmiała się drwiąco. – Możesz już zapomnieć o etacie u tatuśka.  
Odsunął się od niej jak najdalej, aż dotknął plecami parapetu. Nie, oni nie mogli się dowiedzieć. Nie przeżyłby tego: rozczarowanego spojrzenia Aleca, zranionego wyrazu twarzy Lydii, obrzydzenia Isabelle, groźnych spojrzeń chłopaków. Pełnego jadu komentarza Raphaela. Cholera, jakby Ragnor i Cat się o tym dowiedzieli to chyba już nigdy by się do niego nie odezwali. I dla kogoś takiego jak ONA się od nich odsunął. Od swoich najlepszych przyjaciół…  
\- No i? – Zapytała zniecierpliwiona.  
\- Wystarczy ci jak dopilnuję byś odzyskała swoją przeklętą pozycję cudownej królowej szkoły? Isabelle i tak nie dba o to co o niej myślą. – Zapytał zaciskając zęby i patrząc na nią z nienawiścią.  
\- Taa, kiedy wszyscy przestaną tak się przejmować wszystkim co robi…   
\- Wspaniale. – Przerwał jej. – Pomogę ci w tym. Ale swoją miłość trzymaj z dala ode mnie. Jesteś obrzydliwa. Nie tknę cię nawet przez trzymetrowy kij.  
Prychnęła.  
\- Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem, księżniczko. – Zadrwiła z niego, po czym odwróciła się i wyszła w iście królewskim stylu.


	3. Obojętni ludzie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epicki koniec historii XD  
> Czy Magnus i Alec będą razem? O.o Może....

Magnus nie miał kompletnie ochoty na imprezy. Chyba pierwszy raz w swoim życiu. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że dał się tak wyrolować Camille. Choć powinien bo przecież zawsze miała nad nim dużą kontrolę. Mówiła mu jak ma się ubierać. Jak ma mówić i się zachowywać. Że ma się nie malować. Z kim się przyjaźnić.  
Powinien był słuchać swoich przyjaciół, kiedy mówili mu jaka jest fałszywa. Ale on zawsze widział tylko osobę, która grała, piękną i słodką modelkę z wianuszkiem przyjaciół i adoratorów.  
Jego komórka zawibrowała, spojrzał kto do niego napisał. Lydia.  
„Chcesz pomóc nam dekorować dom? Alec jedzie z Izzy na dodatkowe zakupy, mogą podjechać i cię zwinąć.”  
Alec. Wspomnienie czarnowłosego od razu dodało mu energii. A był dla niego tak wredny. Musiał mu wszystko wytłumaczyć… no dobra, może nie WSZYSTKO. Szybko odpowiedział i zaczął panikować. Boże, w co się ubrać?!  
Rzucił się do szafy i zaczął przeglądać swoje ubrania. Boże, co za koszmar, same ciemne rzeczy, jak on mógł nosić takie paskudztwa. Wyjął niepotrzebne ubrania z szafki i zrzucił na podłogę, zanurzał się coraz głębiej aż dotarł do kilku kartonów. Pamiętał jak to wszystko pakował. Camille mu powiedziała, że nie chce by ktoś go skrzywdził z powodu jego wyglądu, że to nie są ubrania dla chłopaka. Oczywiście nie widziała, że to ona krzywdzi go bardziej. Teraz cieszył się, że tylko je schował.  
Wyciągnął wszystko na środek pokoju. Nie były to same ubrania, ale też materiały, maszyna do szycia, zestaw krawcowej. Boże jak on kocha te rzeczy.  
Z szerokim uśmiechem zaczął wszystko przekładać. W końcu był zadowolony z siebie i wtedy właśnie zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Nałożył jeszcze ostatni naszyjnik i wyszedł z pokoju, skierował się na dół po kręconych marmurowych schodach. Gosposia już zdążyła otworzyć drzwi i zobaczył uśmiechniętą Izzy.  
\- Hej! – Zawołał.  
\- Cześć! Wow, niezłe ubrania. – Była pod szczerym wrażeniem.  
\- Dzięki. – Zarzucił swoją skórzaną kurtkę na jasną marynarkę, pod którą była błyszcząca, brokatowa, złota bluzka. Miał na sobie też jasnoniebieskie spodnie z dziurami. – Ty też.  
Zachichotała i ruszyli do samochodu czekającego pod bramą posesji.  
\- Niezła chałupa.  
\- Duża i pusta. Ale mamy wewnątrz basen i siłownię, wiec nie marudzę. – Odparł pogodnie, choć prawie dygotał z nerwów.  
Widział niebieskie oczy patrzące na niego z auta. Jego serce podskoczyło z radości. Zaczął uspokajać sam siebie w myślach. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Na sto procent.  
Do sklepu jechali słuchając muzyki i uroczego paplania Izzy. Chyba poczuła to napięcie między nimi, bo przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji uciekła pod głupim pretekstem i zniknęła gdzieś między pułkami sklepu.  
\- Emmm, możemy porozmawiać?  
\- O czym? – Spytał Alec zdezorientowany.  
\- Bardzo dobrze wiesz o czym.  
\- Tym zajściu w szkole? Słuchaj, przepraszam, że tak na ciebie naskoczyłem. Jestem czasem nadgorliwy, gdy widzę, że moi przyjaciele cierpią.  
Magnus zamrugał.  
\- Więc jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. – Zapytał trochę sztywno. Z jakiegoś powodu to słowo nie było na miejscu. Nie pasowało mu.  
Alec uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
\- Oczywiście. Nie zauważyłeś?  
\- Ja też przepraszam.  
\- Niby za co? Nie zrobiłeś nic złego. Cokolwiek zrobiła czy powiedziała ta blondyna: nie przejmuj się. To suka.  
Azjata zaczął chichotać.  
\- Co nie? Dopiero dziś to do mnie dotarło. – Skończył się śmiać i uśmiechnął się słodko. – Ale jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko chętnie się ci zwierzę.  
\- Jasne.  
Przez chwilę uśmiechali się do siebie jak idioci, patrząc sobie w oczy, aż Alec nie machnął ręką w tył, wskazując coś tam.  
\- Powinniśmy prawdopodobnie poszukać Izzy. I kilka tub konfetti i cokolwiek tam jeszcze chcesz kupić do dekoracji.  
\- Brokat! – Odparł Magnus energicznie.

Magnus nie mógł przyjrzeć się domowi Lightwoodów, kiedy był tu pierwszy raz bo było za ciemno. Teraz mógł go obejrzeć nie tylko z zewnątrz, ale i z wewnątrz.. Był on piętrowy, trochę w gotyckim stylu, frontowa ściana była zasłonięta żywopłotem, ale tylko do poziomu okien. Do drzwi wchodziło się po kilku schodkach.  
Żeby zaparkować wjeżdżało się bokiem, między cienkimi drzewkami za dom. Tam uwijali się Clary, Lydia, Simon i Jace, wieszając szarfy i lampiony wysoko na brzozach.  
\- Ach, tak, imprezy nie będzie u nas w domu, jest tam za mało miejsca. – Powiedziała Izzy. – Tu niedaleko jest opuszczona stodoła. Ogromna! Alec z Jacem trochę się nad nią poznęcali i ta dam! można robić tam imprezę. Ekstra!  
Była podekscytowana jak on kiedy urządzał imprezę. Jego bratnia dusza!  
\- Wyjmijmy wszystko z bagażnika. – Powiedział Alec. – Jest jeszcze sporo do roboty.  
Zabrali się do pracy. Magnus zabrał konfetti do stodoły, która wyglądała wspaniale. Duża przestrzeń, gdzieniegdzie ściany maźnięte fluorescencyjną farbą. Ciężki sprzęt był już ustawiony, Stół na podwyższeniu z laptopem, w kilku kątach głośniki, na syficie zwisał srebrny materiał, do belek przypięto światła. Dużo z tego musiał zrobić Alec, bardzo dobrze, będzie mu miał kto pomagać na jego imprezach.  
Uśmiechnął się do siebie, chowając tubki pod tym stołem, będą użyte dopiero po północy. W sumie większość była gotowa, a teraz dopieszczali szczególiki. Ta impreza będzie legendarna, jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze.  
\- Piwo przyjedzie jak rodzice pojadą. – Zaśmiał się Simon, waląc go w ramię, a on przewrócił oczami.  
\- Nie musisz mnie bić.  
\- Nie biję!  
\- Chodźcie na kolacje! – Zawołał Jace.  
Magnus spojrzał w jego stronę i na Aleca, który stał tuż obok niego. Nie mógł się powstrzymać. I om om, chłopak miał niezły tyłek w tych spodniach.  
Bane prawie się potknął o własne nogi, gdyby nie Simon, który zaczął chichotać jak szalony. Zanim cokolwiek zdążył powiedzieć ten zniknął w domu.  
\- Dzień dobry pani Lightwood. – Zawołał.  
W kuchni było słychać brzęk naczyń. Alec pokazał żeby szedł w stronę salonu, a sam poszedł do mamy, zapewne jej pomóc. Tam na kanapie siedział chłopiec, grając z dorosłym mężczyzną na konsoli w strzelaninę.  
\- Tato! Max! Mamy gości, odklejcie się od tych gier! – Zawołała Izzy udawanym surowym tonem.  
Młodszy oderwał na chwilę wzrok i spojrzał do tyłu.  
\- Siemka! – I powrócił do grania.  
Dziewczyna usiadł na kanapie obok niego, wichrząc mu włosy, na co się krzywił. Jace wskazał mu fotel, sam siadając na oparciu kanapy, inni umościli się na podłodze i drugim fotelu.  
Zaraz Alec wszedł do pokoju z parującymi kubkami, a kobieta za nim z talerzami pełnymi wysokich kanapek, wyglądających na niesamowicie smacznie.  
Grający zastopowali grę i wszyscy rzucili się na jedzenie, które było boskie. Szczególnie sos w tych kanapkach, mniam!  
Wszyscy zaczęli komentować a uśmiechnięta kobieta tylko na nich machnęła ręką.  
\- Lepiej przedstawcie naszego nowego gościa.  
\- To **Magnus**. – Powiedziała Izzy, mocno akcentując jego imię i patrząc na mamę znacząco.  
\- Ohh… - Odpowiedziała kobieta z uśmieszkiem.  
Magnus nie miał pojęcia o ci chodzi, a tym bardziej czemu Alec groził obu wzrokiem. Najmłodszy z Lightwoodów, Max, obrócił się do niego z diabelskim uśmiechem.  
-Więc to o tobie ciągle gada Alec. Nawet nieźle…  
\- Co nieźle? – Zapytał zaintrygowany.  
\- Magnus! Mieliśmy pogadać, chodźmy! – Zawołał nagle Alec wstając z oparcia fotela i zanim zdążył zareagować, już go ciągnął.  
\- Jesteś ładniejszy niż myślałem! Alecowi gęba się nie zamykała, normalnie…– Wołał Max z dołu, ale dalszej części chłopak już nie mógł usłyszeć, bo Alec zamknął drzwi od pokoju.  
\- Więc wspominałeś mnie w domu. – Mruknął Magnus obracając się do czarnowłosego.  
Stali bliżej niż przypuszczał, serce azjaty podskoczyło w piersi, gdy spojrzał w błękit oczu Alexandra. Prawie zapomniał jak oddychać.  
\- Bez przesady, nie słuchaj tego małego diabła, kłamie jak Lucyfer.  
\- Oczywiście. – Odparł starszy, próbując powstrzymać swój uśmiech.  
To po prostu niemożliwe, by chłopak był jeszcze bardziej uroczy, a jednak! Z zewnątrz wyglądał groźnie, jednak wewnątrz był wielkim miśkiem dla tych, o których dbał. Magnus odwrócił wzrok by rozejrzeć się po jego pokoju. Na podłodze było jasne drewno i puszysty niebieski dywan na środku. Po jednej stronie było biurko, szafa i półka zapełniona książkami i mangami. Po drugiej stronie pod ścianą stało łóżko. Ściany były szare. W środku było czysto jak na nastolatka, jakby się jeszcze nie zaaklimatyzował. Uwagę Magnusa przyciągnął duży kolaż zdjęć wiszący nad biurkiem. Był zatytułowany, dużymi różnokolorowymi literami, „Rodzina i Przyjaciele” były na nim zdjęcia Aleca z rodzicami, rodzeństwem, jak byli mali i jacy są teraz.  
\- Isabelle to zrobiła. Fajne, nie?  
Najlepsze było jednak, że na dole zostało dopięte zdjęcia Lydii i Johna ze szkolnej potańcówki, Simona i Raphaela grających na konsoli (tego się po swoim amigo nie spodziewał!) i on patrzący rozbawiony prosto w obiektyw.  
Pamiętał kiedy to zdjęcie było zrobione, Ragnor miał nowy aparat i pstrykał zdjęcia wszystkiemu. Siedzieli wtedy na stołówce i śmieli się z czegoś, Magnus dodał je potem na facebooka. Jeszcze przed Camille.  
\- Fantastyczne. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Nie ma Clary bo Jace nie chce bym sobie trzepał przy jej zdjęciu. – Słysząc to Magnus parsknął śmiechem. Czegoś takiego się nie spodziewał! – Jakbym kiedykolwiek zrobił coś takiego! Chyba mnie pomylił ze sobą.  
Magnus potrząsnął głową chichocząc.  
\- Ojej, nigdy nie przestajesz mnie zadziwiać, Alec.  
\- Mam nadzieję…  
Atmosfera w pokoju stała się urocza, ale w końcu Magnus przypomniał sobie, co chciał mu dziś powiedzieć i poczuł, że robi mu się zimno na sercu.  
\- Hej, co się stało? – Zapytał Alec zaniepokojony nagłym zamilknięciem przyjaciela.  
\- Od czego zacząć? – Zażartował drętwo.  
\- Może od początku?  
Tak i Magnus zrobił. Zaczął opowiadać jak to od zawsze uwielbiał ubrania, kolorowe rzeczy, brokat. Interesował się modą i innymi kobiecymi sprawami. Miał wspaniałych przyjaciół z którymi robił idiotyczne, szalone rzeczy. Zakochanie się w Camille była chyba jedną z tych, tylko nie w pozytywnym sensie. Była piękna, słodko się uśmiechała i miała reputacje doskonałej dziewczyny, w odróżnieniu od innych śpiących z wszystkimi wymalowanych lasek. Jego przyjaciele nie podzielali jego entuzjazmu, uważali, że jest pusta i wpatrzona w siebie, manipulująca. Kiedy tylko zostali parą dziewczyna, zraniona tym, że jej nie lubą, kazała mu zerwać znajomość.  
Potem nie podobało jej się, że się malował. Mówiła mu, że jest ładny bez tego, wmówiła, że prawdziwy mężczyzna nie ma potrzeby tego robić. Potem obrzydziła mu brokat, kazała ubierać jak facet, bo przecież nie może być na pierwszym planie. Zdusiła w nim chęci do projektowania. Robił za jej cień jak Sara i Ina, inne dziewczyny/przyjaciółki.  
Nie miał już czasu na naukę, a ona zaczęła nazywać go idiotą i głupkiem, w co w końcu sam uwierzył. Zbierał płot jedynek nie odrabiając lekcji. Jego dawni przyjaciele wyjechali na studia a on został udupiony na kolejny rok.  
Camille coraz więcej rzeczy się w nim nie podobało. Że nie był sportowcem, był za niski, nudny… A on nadal robił, co tylko chciała, bo w jego oczach ciągle była idealna.  
\- I dopiero niedawno zdałem sobie sprawę jaką jest podstępną suką. Dziki wam. I tobie. – Skończył.  
Alec patrzyła na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Nie wiem co powiedzieć. To ona jest głupią idiotką, a nie ty, to na pewno.  
Magnus uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Dziękuję.  
\- Nie martw się. Będzie ci na pewno trudno wrócić do siebie i zajmie ci to trochę czasu. Ale masz tu przyjaciół. Pomożemy ci. Swoich też jeszcze odzyskasz. – Powiedział chłopak z niezachwianą pewnością, dzięki której i Magnus w to uwierzył. – Dziś jest pierwszy dzień twojego nowego życia. Zostawiasz Camille i jej pierdolenie za sobą, zapominasz o tym. Dziś wyglądasz ekstra, pomalujesz się i cokolwiek tam robiłeś, i będziemy się dobrze bawić na imprezie.  
Z jego ust to brzmiało tak idiotycznie, że musiał się roześmiać, kiwając głową na tak.  
\- Jesteś cudowny, ktoś ci to mówił? – Zapytał patrząc mu w oczy.  
Alec spojrzał w bok zagryzając wargę, co natychmiast przykuło uwagę azjaty. Szum krwi zagłuszył większość odgłosów.  
Boże, Magnus, ogarnij się! Jego policzki były gorące, ale dzięki jego cerze niczego nie było widać. Alec znowu na niego spojrzał i chwila jakby się zatrzymał…  
Nagle ktoś otworzył drzwi, a oni podskoczyli jak oparzeni. Magnus zaczął znowu oddychać, choć nie pamiętał kiedy wstrzymał oddech.  
\- Jesteście! Świetnie! Bo mam prośbę do Magnusa. – Powiedział John, nagle spojrzał na nich ze ściągniętymi brwiami. – Czy ja w czymś przeszkodziłem?  
\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. – Mruknął Alec, Magnus tylko pokręcił głową z głupią miną.  
\- Super! Muszę dziś wyglądać obłędnie! Musisz mnie pomalować, błagam! – Poprosił z oczami kota w butach.  
\- Co? Po co? – Zmieszał się chłopak.  
Alec uderzył go lekko w ramię.  
\- Ok. Jasne.  
\- Jej, jesteś wielki! Izzy pozwoliła użyć jej kosmetyków. Więc…  
Magnus został zaprowadzony do jej pokoju, by wybrał co potrzebował. Isabelle miała fantastyczny zestaw, bardzo podobny do jego i Camille, więc szybko wybrał co i jak. John był bardzo przystojny, więc nie potrzebował jakiegoś mocnego malowania. Wystarczyło zatuszować niedoskonałości, podkreślić piękne brązowe oczy, rysy twarzy i tyle. Nie zajmie mu to długo.  
Gdy już wziął się do roboty, sprawiło mu to niemałą przyjemność. Gdzieś połowie wszedł Simon.  
\- Haha, myślałem, że żartujesz, ziom! – Zaśmiał się, niedowierzając. – Przecież prawdziwi mężczyźni się nie malują.  
Za tą uwagę dostał od Aleca w żebra.  
\- Aua!  
\- Zamknij mordę. – Zagroził mu, patrząc na niego z góry, aż ten podniósł ręce obronnie.  
\- Spokojnie, amigo.  
Magnus uśmiechnął się słysząc tą wymianę zdań. Zaraz skończył i zadowolony podał Johnowi lustro. Ten wpatrywał się w siebie z niedowierzaniem.  
\- O mój Boże, ale ja jestem piękny! Normalnie jak aktor!  
Rzeczywiście, nie było do końca widać, że chłopak jest pomalowany, a jednak jego twarz była perfekcyjna i jeszcze bardziej przystojna.  
\- Niesamowite! Perfekcyjna cera, wyglądasz teraz jeszcze przystojniej. – Zawołał Simon, przyglądając się Johnowi z niezręcznie małej odległości.  
Ten go od siebie odsunął.  
\- Dobra, dobra, takie komplementy to zostaw dla swojego cariño! – Parsknął i uśmiechnął krzywo.  
\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz. Ale ja też chcę tak wyglądać. – Spojrzał ze słodkim uśmiechem na Magnusa.  
\- Mógłbym cię pomalować, w końcu tylko prawdziwi mężczyźni się nie malują. – Zakosił mu azjata.  
Alec i John zaczęli się śmiać.  
\- Dziś będziemy piękniejsi od naszych dziewczyn! – Powiedział ten drugi z szerokim uśmiechem.

Magnus miał pełne ręce roboty przez kolejną godzinę. Chłopakom spodobał się pomysł malowania, więc wciągnęli w to też Aleca i Jace’a i teraz wszyscy wyglądali jak aktorzy. Ale potem było już późno i Bane musiał jechać do domu wyszykować siebie.  
W końcu wybrał nową marynarkę, ciemnoszarą koszulę w granatowe gęste wzory, naszyjniki, nałożył na ucho jego ulubioną ozdobę w kształcie węża, kilka pierścionków. Pomalował paznokcie na brokatowy złoty. Pomalował się dokładnie jak chłopaków, dodając trochę złota na powieki by podkreślić swoje kocie oczy.  
Był gotowy dokładnie w czas. I wyglądał bosko.  
Gdy przyjechał było już kilka osób. Wpuścił go Jace z uśmiechem i pokazał by szedł dalej. Przeszedł przez dom Lightwoodów na tylne podwórko, jak prowadziła trasa na imprezę. Przy drzwiach do stodoły stał stół z beczkami i jedzeniem a obok niego Alec.  
\- Hej! – Uśmiechnął się Magnus.  
Chłopak podszedł do niego i podał nierozłączny element każdej imprezy, kubeczek z piwem.  
Impreza powoli się rozkręcała, przybywali kolejni goście. A potem wszystko poszło już szybko. Niektórzy mieli swoje alkohole, niektórzy przed przybyciem byli już pijani. Tak czy inaczej muzyka zrobiła się głośna, parkiet zatłoczony, a kilka par obściskiwało się w kątach (w tym prawdopodobnie Jace z Clary). Magnus większość czasu rozmawiał po prostu z Aleciem, nie mogąc się nim nasycić. I tematy też nigdy im się nie kończyły.  
Wszystko szło świetnie, aż nagle wszystko zgasło.  
Ludzie zatrzymali się w tańcu rozglądając w ciemności, zaraz ktoś coraz głośniej wołał co się dzieje. Alec i Magnus stali niedaleko wyjścia, więc niebieskooki złapał go za rękę i pociągnął do niego. Przez cały czas były otwarte tylko mniejsze drzwi, teraz jednak Alec otworzył całe, wielkie wrota stodoły, rzucając trochę światła do środka, by ludzie mogli wyjść bezpiecznie.  
\- Co jest? – Zapytała Izzy wstrząśnięta.  
\- Prąd. – Mruknął Alec. Wskazał dom z którego szedł Simon.  
\- Korki chyba. – Powiedział i wzruszył ramionami. – Ale może coś poradzę na brak muzyki. – Uśmiechnął się. – Ktoś ma jakiś pomysł co z oświetlenie?  
\- Masz rację, nie poddamy się tak łatwo! – Powiedział Magnus z uśmiechem. – Impreza u Lightwoodów musi być najlepsza w tym roku. – Puścił Izzy oczko.  
Simon zadzwonił do kogoś chyba niezbyt z tego zadowolonego, a Magnus pobiegł do swojego auta, zahaczając po drodze Johna. Wiedział, że kiedyś mu się przydadzą te czaderskie głośniki.  
Powiedział przyjacielowi co ma robić i razem podjechali jak najbliżej stodoły. Ludzie patrzyli z zainteresowaniem na to co robią. Magnus nie wyłączając świateł otworzył bagażnik i włączył imprezowy mix z płyty.  
\- Impreza trwa! – Krzyknął z uśmiechem, a reszta zaczęła wyć i gwizdać ze śmiechem.  
Ludzie na powrót zaczęli się relaksować i bawić. Izzy podbiegła do niego i wyściskała mocno.  
\- Już wiem dlaczego jesteś królem imprez, masz chyba sporo trików, co? – Zachichotała.  
\- No a jak!  
Jednak nie mógł przestać się zastanawiać dlaczego korki poszły akurat dziś…  
\- Raffe niedługo przyjedzie z generatorem. Będziemy mogli podłączyć do niego laptopa i głośniki. – Powiedział Simon z uśmiechem.  
Magnus wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.  
\- Jakim **cudem** zdołałeś go namówić?!  
\- Ładnie poprosiłem. – Wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Musi naprawdę cię kochać.  
\- Nie wiem o co ci chodzi. – Odparł Simon cały czerwony na twarzy i uciekł gdzie pieprz rośnie.  
Jak tylko przyjechał Raphael pojawił się ponownie, by mu pomóc z łączeniem kabli. Alec zaczął im pomagać z Jacem i zaraz muzyka znowu płynęła z głośników. Światło z samochodów zostawili, by nie przeciążyć urządzenia. Było tak bardzo klimatycznie.  
Jednak zaraz ponownie zapanowała cisza, tym razem planowana.  
\- Przepraszam, że przerywam wam tą zacną imprezę. – Powiedział John głośno. Wszyscy wlepili w niego wzrok. – Mam nadzieję, ze doskonale się bawicie i zajmę tylko chwilę. Bo muszę powiedzieć coś ważnego. To nie tylko wasza impreza roku, ale i moja impreza życia. – Podszedł do swojej dziewczyny i złapał ją za rękę. – Moja droga Lydio. – Spojrzała na niego pytająco, trochę wystraszona. – Nie wiem czy pamiętasz, ale poznaliśmy się pierwszego dnia szkoły podstawowej. Spojrzałaś wtedy na mnie jak na robaka i powiedziałaś „Na co się lampisz?”, a ja od razu się w tobie zakochałem. Zawsze miałaś silną osobowość i wszystkimi rządziłaś, uwielbiałem za tobą chodzić, bo wiedziałem, że powiedziesz mnie tylko w dobrym kierunku. Bo od zawsze byłaś niesamowicie dobra, wspierająca… Ty sprawiałaś, że chciałem być lepszym człowiekiem, ty mnie wspierałaś, broniłaś i motywowałaś. I kiedy to mi podarowałaś swoją miłość, nie mogłaś sprawić mi większej radości. I może jestem samolubny, może na pewno jestem, ale chcę cię mieć ze sobą na wieczność. – Dziewczyna uśmiechała się do niego szczęśliwa i zawstydzona, patrząc mu w oczy z których ziała miłość. John wyciągnął z kieszeni pudełeczko i padł na jedno kolano. – Moja lepszo połówko, Lydio Branwell, wyjdziesz za mnie?  
Dziewczyna złapała się za serce, i zaczęła kiwać głową.  
\- Tak! Tak! Ty idioto! – Dała sobie założyć pierścionek na palec i pocałowała mocno przy wyciu i oklaskach tłumu.  
Magnus nie mógł się nie wzruszyć. Automatycznie odszukał wzrokiem Aleca, który klaskał, patrząc na zaręczonych z dumą i miłością. Zaraz podszedł do nich i Lydia rzuciła mu się na szyję.  
\- Ej, ej, oddaj mi narzeczoną, złodzieju! – Zaśmiał się John.  
Ludzie obok nich zachichotali, a Alec pokazał mu język. Zaraz zjawiły się tam dziewczyny i zaczęły piszczeć jak nawiedzone i ochać nad pierścionkiem. Po chwili John dał znać i znowu rozległa się muzyka, a chłopak porwał ukochaną na parkiet.  
Magnus ruszył w stronę Aleca, ale jego uwagę odwrócili Simon i Raphael, pierwszy chyba przeżywał zaręczyny bardziej niż zaręczeni bo gadał coś z ręką na sercu i duszą na ramieniu. A ten drugi patrzył na niego jakby nie wiedział czy go walnąć czy pocałować. Bane pokręcił nad nimi głową z nikłym uśmiechem i zwrócił się w stronę niebieskookiego. Ten rozmawiał z jakimś chłopakiem, który ewidentnie go podrywał. Magnus poczuł jak go szlak trafia. Jeśli ten śmieć go dotknie to…  
Ruszył w jego kierunku, ale drogę zagrodziła mu Sara.  
\- Hej. – Uśmiechnęła się uroczo.  
\- Czego chcesz? – Warknął.  
\- Co tak niegrzecznie. Jezu… Pomyślałam, że się przywitam. – Zatrzepotała rzęsami.  
\- Już to zrobiłaś. Mogę już…  
\- Coś taki nerwowy? Hmmm, chyba wiem co ci pomoże. – Przybliżyła się do niego, ale ją odepchnął.  
\- Wracaj za plecy Camille, żmijo. – Wysyczał, mając w dupie dobre maniery i ominął ją.  
Alec gdzieś zniknął.  
Mając złe przeczucie ruszył tam gdzie on stał przed chwilą i rozglądnął się. Nic. Podszedł do ludzi obok, a ci wskazali w kierunku drzew, dodając kilka świńskich uwag na temat tego co mogą tam robić. Magnus rzucił im tylko obrzydzone spojrzenia i ruszył jak wskazali. Między drzewami było ciemno, choć nie było tam ich dużo. Krzaki rosły nisko, przeszkadzając w chodzeniu. Do Magnusa dotarły odgłosy szeleszczenia i spanikowany głos:  
\- Boże, Alec, gościu! Co ci jest?  
Przerażony Magnus pobiegł w tamtym kierunku. Nie widział ich bo Lightwood leżał na ziemi, a nieznajomy klęczał obok. Teraz popatrzył do niego w górę blady.  
\- Coś ty mu zrobił! – Wrzasnął Bane wściekły.  
W tym momencie Alec jęknął trzymając się za brzuch i tarzając z bólu po ziemi. Magnus dopadł go, odpychając nieznajomego.  
\- O mój Boże… Pomocy! – Wrzasnął w stronę bawiących się.  
Drugi chłopak stał jak słup i wpatrywał w niego, gdy ten ciągle wrzeszcząc wyciągał komórkę by dzwonić po pogotowie. Gdy pani odebrała zaczął nerwowo opowiadać co się dzieje.  
Ze strony imprezy nadchodził Simon i Raphael z latarkami, którzy jakimś cudem go usłyszeli, krzycząc do niego, aż w końcu jej blask oświetlił tą straszną scenę.  
\- Co jest? – Zapytał Raphael.  
Chłopakowi, któremu do tej pory nogi chyba przyrosły do ziemi naglę się ocknął i zaczął uciekać. Raphael nie wahając się ani sekundy ruszył za nim. W kilku krokach go dopadł i powalił na ziemię. Uderzył go raz w twarz i trzymał za kołnierz.  
\- Co mu zrobiłeś, co? Gadaj!  
Nieznajomy tylko jęknął, wiec dostał po raz drugi.  
\- Nie, proszę. Proszę, powiem wszystko!  
W tym czasie dobiegł do nich Jace, padł przed Aleciem i spojrzał pytająco na Magnusa.  
\- Zadzwoniłem po karetkę.  
\- Dobrze. – Wziął swojego brata i podniósł się.  
Raphael podniósł drugiego chłopaka za fraki i prowadził za nimi, obserwując go z nienawiścią w oczach.  
\- Zadzwoń też na policję. – Powiedział poważnie, aż Magnus poczuł, że robi mu się zimno. Zrobił zaraz co mu kazano.  
Usłyszeli karetkę. Przeszli obok domu, a ambulans zatrzymał się tuż koło nich.  
\- Co się stało? – Zapytał jeden z ratowników.  
Drugi wyciągał nosze, na których Jace położył jęczącego Aleca.  
\- Ten geniusz tutaj coś mu dosypał do piwa. – Warknął Raphael, wskazując pobitego chłopaka.  
\- Co?! – Wrzasnął Jace. – Zabiję gnoja!  
Z zadziwiającą szybkością rzucił się na niego i zaczął bić po twarzy.  
\- Jace! – Wrzasnęli wszyscy, odciągając go od teraz kolejnego leżącego chłopaka.  
\- Ty skurwielu! Zabiję cię!  
\- To nie był mój pomysł! Nie chciałem! – Zaszlochał nieznajomy. – To miało być bezpieczne.  
Z domu wylewali się kolejni ludzie, a ratownicy zapakowali już Aleca.  
\- Kto jedzie?  
\- Ja! – Izzy pobiegła i wsiadła do środka ambulansu. Zanim Jace coś powiedział, spojrzała na niego poważnie. – Dowiedz się kto to.  
Blondyn od razu zrozumiał i znowu dopadł do chłopaka.  
\- Kto?! KTO?!  
\- Camille. – Wymamrotał.  
Magnus jeszcze nigdy nie czuł takiej wściekłości.  
\- Nie no zapierdolę suke! – Wrzasnął Jace, a Magnus pomyślał o tym samym.  
\- O mój Boże. Przegięła tym razem. – Wymamrotała Lydia, która niewidomo skąd się tam znalazła. W sumie wszyscy znajomi byli już obok.  
Jace ruszył przez tłum do samochodów, wszyscy wiedzieli gdzie chciał jechać. Clary dopadła do niego, wsiadając z nim. Dobrze, powstrzyma go jeśli sprawy przybiorą zły obrót.  
Lydia i John też wsiedli do auta.  
\- Jedziemy do Aleca. Ty jedź do Camille, znasz ją. Raphael i Simon, wy powiedzcie wszystko policji. – Zawołała i wsiadła do środka.  
Magnus zrobił jak powiedziała i skierowała się tam gdzie jechał Jace. Ta droga była najgorsza w jego życiu. Miał ochotę płakać i zatłuc kogoś jednocześnie. Wreszcie podjechał pod otwartą bramę posiadłości. Czy oni byli głupi? Dlaczego to zrobili?  
Podjechał pod drzwi i wyskoczył. Były one otwarte i słychać było Jace’a. W środku zastał rodziców Camille wrzeszczących na Jace’a, wrzeszczącego na nich, a na górze schodów stała królewna, przyglądając się temu z podniesioną brwią.  
\- Jace, daj spokój. – Błagała Clary. – Policja się tym zajmą. Alec nie chce byś narobił sobie przez niego problemów.  
\- Tak. Posłuchaj tej dziewczyny i znikaj stąd. Mam doskonałych prawników! Wiesz ile możesz…  
\- Gówno mnie to obchodzi! Wasza córka kazała otruć mojego brata!  
\- Na pewno nie! – Zawołała matka. – Nigdzie nie wychodziła…  
\- Dlatego powiedziałem „kazała” debilko!  
\- Proszę nie obrażać mojej żony! – Mężczyzna zrobił się czerwony na twarzy.  
\- Jace. Clary ma rację, wiesz o tym. – Powiedział delikatnie.  
\- To ona! Jak możesz być taki spokojny! – Wrzasnął na niego.  
\- Mam ochotę ją zabić, wierz mi…  
\- Gówno! To twoja dziewczyna, pewnie ukartowaliście to razem, co? – Wysyczał do niego wściekły.  
To zabolało go bardziej niż cios w serce.  
\- Nie…  
\- Ojej, wydało się. – Odezwała się Camille po raz pierwszy.  
W holu zrobiło się cicho.  
\- Córeczko… - Powiedział ojciec.  
\- Spokojnie, nie otrułam tamtego chłopaka. – Przewróciła oczami. – Po co miałabym to zrobić? Był wejściówką Magnusa do paczki Isabelle. Prawda, kochanie?  
Jace zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Magnus? – Spytał patrząc podejrzliwie.  
\- Tak, Jace. – Powiedziała nim Magnus zdążył zrobić cokolwiek, zdrętwiały. – My nigdy nie zerwaliśmy. To wszystko było udawane, szukał waszych słabych punktów by potem mógł was pogrążyć. I chyba znalazł jeden wysoki punkt.  
Gdy tylko skończyła swój wywód Jace doskoczył do niego i walnął go pięścią. To było jak wejście pod ciężarówkę. Koszmarny ból rozlał się po jego twarzy, Magnus zachwiał się i upadł. Z oczu natychmiast poleciały łzy. Miał wrażenie jakby ona się połamała na kilka kawałków. Zaraz okropny ból rozszedł się po jego boku.  
Usłyszał pisk Clary i jej błagania by go nie bił. Chyba go odciągnęła, bo nie było więcej ciosów.  
\- Nie zbliżaj się do nas! Nigdy więcej! – Wrzasnął tylko.  
Magnus usłyszał policyjnego koguta.  
A Camille śmiała się i śmiała.

Nic jej nie udowodnili. Było za mało dowodów, tylko niejasne, zmieniające się zeznania chłopaka z imprezy. Dostało mu się kilka lat w zawieszeniu, i pewnie po pół roku wyjdzie za dobre sprawowanie.  
Narkotyk podany Alecowi okazał się bardzo szkodliwy dla żołądka, jego płukanie trochę pomogło, ale by się zregenerował potrzebny był czas. Więc chłopak leżał po kroplówką przez dłuższy czas.  
Ale Magnus nie mógł go zobaczyć. Wszyscy jego przyjaciele poodwracali się do niego, a on sam schował w swoim pokoju, apatycznie patrząc w przestrzeń. Nic nie miało znaczenia.  
\- Kochanie. – Matka otworzyła drzwi. Przyjechała jak zadzwonili, że został pobity i tylko po jego błaganiach nie złożyła zarzutów Jace’owi. – Ktoś do ciebie.  
\- Nie chcę nikogo widzieć. – Wymamrotał.  
\- Hej. – Usłyszał bardzo znajomy głos.  
Zamarł na chwilę nie mogąc w to uwierzyć. Spojrzał w stronę drzwi i zalała go fala poczucia winy.  
Alec wyglądał pięknie jak zwykle i jak chory jednocześnie. Był blady, zmizerniały, ale na jego ustach był mały uśmiech. Magnus miał ochotę go przytulić i już nigdy nie puścić.  
\- Alec. – Powiedział nabożnym szeptem.  
Wstał z łóżka i zatrzymał się nie wiedząc co robić. Jego entuzjazm szybko zgasł. Zawstydzony odwrócił wzrok.  
\- Nie powinieneś tu przychodzić.  
\- Daj spokój, Magnus, porozmawiaj ze mną. – Powiedział prosząco.  
\- Nie. Nie zasługuję na to. Jesteś… za dobry. – Wymamrotał siadając z powrotem na łóżko.  
\- Chyba zasługuję na wyjaśnienia, tak jak twoi pozostali przyjaciele.  
Magnus parsknął.  
\- Nie są nimi. Nienawidzą mnie. I dobrze, zasłużyłem.  
Alec zmarszczył brwi.  
\- O czym ty bredzisz? Lydia, John, Raphael, nawet Clary nie wierzą w ani jedno słowo Camille. Dzwonili do ciebie, ale nie odbierasz. Postanowili zostawić cię na chwilę w spokoju. Chcieli bym to ja najpierw z tobą porozmawiał. Czekają na dole.  
Magnus spojrzał w górę z nadzieją i nie znalazł żadnego fałszu w jego twarzy.  
\- Jak to?  
\- Wszyscy wiedzą, że ta blondyna to kłamliwa suka, manipulująca innymi. Po za tym znam ciebie. Nie jesteś taki.  
\- Też chciałbym być taki pewny. – Magnus uśmiechnął się bez humoru.  
Alec usiadł przy nim i złapał go za rękę.  
\- Powiedz mi. – Spojrzał na niego tymi błękitnymi oczami i Magnus się przełamał.  
Opowiedział jak zgodził się ich szpiegować, ale krótko potem odkrył, że powody by to robić były idiotyczne i próbował z tym skończyć. I jak go szantażowała ich przyjaźnią.  
\- Widzisz. – Powiedział sucho. – Jestem właśnie takim skurwielem, jakim Jace mówi, że jestem.  
Alec podniósł jego twarz i spojrzał mu w oczy.  
\- To co się stało to nie twoja wina. – Powiedział pewnie. – Jeśli nie tobą to posłużyłaby się kimś innym. Na przykład Gordonem. – Tak miał na imię chłopak, model, który podał mu narkotyk. – A jeśli by cię wtedy nie było? I nikt by mnie nie znalazł?  
Magnus był przerażony nawet myślą o tym.  
\- Widzisz. Nie da się zmienić przeszłości i idiotycznym jest trwanie w niej i jej opłakiwanie.  
Nawet bycie skończonym dupkiem nie mogło zatrzymać jego serca przed szybszym biciem w towarzystwie Aleca. Tak bardzo go kochał.  
\- Wiem, że mimo wszystko zrobiłbyś to co słuszne. – Dodał i Magnus poczuł, że to prawda. – Byłeś w toksycznym związku z paskudną kobietą, ale to już koniec. Długo potrwa jak wrócisz do siebie, ale w końcu jakoś ci się uda. Masz przyjaciół i mnie.  
Magnus złapał z dłoń chłopaka przytrzymującego jego podbródek i uścisnął. Pochylił się delikatnie do przodu i spojrzał pytająco. Alec pogłaskał go drugą dłonią po policzku i połączył ich usta w słodkim pocałunku. Magnus westchnął czując, że zaraz zemdleje ze szczęścia. Ich usta poruszały się w jednym słodkim rytmie, Alec zaczął napierać na niego bardziej, zbliżając do siebie ich ciała, dopasowując usta.  
Przerwali pocałunek by nabrać powietrza.  
\- Kocham cię. – Powiedział Alec.  
Magnus westchnął wzruszony, oczy napłynęły mu do oczu.  
\- Też cię kocham. Bardzo.  
Objął go za szyję i pocałował, wlewając w ukochanego całą swoją miłość.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dobra, zostawię tutaj nasze gołąbeczki. Wreszcie się kochają i są szczęśliwi.  
> Co dalej? Magnus na pewno stał się dawnym sobą, dzięki pomocy Aleca i przyjaciołom. Jace i Izzy ewentualnie mu wybaczyli (ona naprawdę miała za co, w końcu to ją chciała pogrążyć Camille). Nasza blondynka w szkole ciągle traciła popularność, nieważne co. Raphael i Simon się pobrali, oczywiście, nawet przed Magnusem i Aleciem. Hehehe
> 
> Happy end

**Author's Note:**

> Mam nadzieję, że się podoba. Następny rozdział już będzie całkowicie Malecowy i kochany  
> Komentarze i kudos'y mile widziane. Dajcie mi trochę miłości :)


End file.
